ehrdipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Way
Category:Glossary "The Old Way" refers to older forms of worship in the Cattòlico religion. It retains similarities to the Ebreo sect in that it does not acknowledge Gesù as a deity, but differs in other ways. In the original ways of the religion, Migliore was worshiped as the creator of the Druden people, but more focus was put on spirits and other beings in the everyday running of things. Nature played a more prominent role, and druids held ranks of religious importance rather than priests. The Old Way is not considered a seperate sect of Cattòlico, as it no longer exists - at least, not in any significant numbers. The Quartian Highlanders used to practice this type of religion, but now they are more Nuovo Cattòlico, but retain traces of spirit belief and other traditional superstitions. =Deities= In addition to worshiping Migliore as the Druden creator god, The Old Way also recognized hundreds, if not thousands of lesser gods that control more of daily life and local territories. These gods are, for the most part, good or neutral... But a few fall onto the side of evil. Most of these evil lesser gods were tainted by demons eons back, either through corruption of their territories, combat, or other long-term contact with Hell's populace. Demigods Contrary to common belief, Gesu was not the only Druden demigod, nor the first. While he is the only son of Migilore, many deities of the Old Way have spawned mortal offspring over the years. Because of the lower status of their godly parents, these demigods are rarely much more powerful than the average mortal; most enjoy increased vitality, strength and/or speed, but few possess fantastical abilities. There are two sets of Old Way demigods: diakin and olckin. Diakin Diakin are the most common demigods, and are the spawn of average nature spirits - especially forest and river gods. They are usually more durable than the average mortal, and many feel an innate whim to protect the forests and wild animals from harm. Because of this, many become huntsmen or druids. Olckin Olckin are the spawn of the demon-tainted deities, and they often carry that taint with them. Olckin, like diakin, are often more durable than the average mortal; unlike diakin, olckin usually possess an extra ability or two, such as stronger magical aptitude, or shapeshifting abilities (often into that of a demon form or a predatory animal). Shapeshifting olckin should not be confused with lycanthropes; lycanthropy is a magical disease that is spread from victim to victim through biting. Lycanthropes can only change at night, and can never prevent changing during a full moon. They are in control of their animal form, except during a full lunar transformation. Shapeshifters, on the other hand, transform during a moment of extreme negative emotion, often rage. They are never in control of their actions during a transformation, but some have been able to repress their urges so transformation is less likely during particularly emotive moments. Most olckin are, by nature, twisted, chaotic, and evil. A few are able to resist their tainted heritage, however, and are able to pursue a life of integrity and morals, though their struggle to keep it as such is often more difficult than that of normal mortals. Olckin are often thieves, gangsters, or huntsmen.